Season 20
Season 20 is the twentieth season of the Stuffed Animal Show. Episodes #Lily's Younger Brother - Lily's younger brother, Pad, comes over to visit Stuffedgomery but Lily tries to make sure that he has a good time visiting the Stuffed Animal Show. #Watch Out, William - William is worried that the Stuffedgomerians will think he's terrifying because of being a citizen of Terrifying World and a werewolf. #Taking the Show on the Road - The stuffed animals are announced to take the Stuffed Animal Show from Stuffedgomery on a road trip to tour all the different places in the world. #Sights of San Francisco - The stuffed animals' first stop is San Francisco, California where they have to do a show, they discover all of the sight seeing to do on the way. #Living Las Vegas - In Las Vegas, Nevada, the stuffed animals make their next stop and do the show despite the fact that some stuffed animals become addicted to gambling. #Amazing Albuquerque - Milo shows the stuffed animals his hometown of Albuquerque, New Mexico which is ironically the next stop. They do a show and meet Milo's relatives. #Performing in Phoenix - In Phoenix, Arizona, the stuffed animals must pass through the Grand Canyon to do a show. #Seeing San Antonio - In the hot temperature of 98 degrees in Texas, the stuffed animals do a show to impress all of the Texans. #Night of New Orleans - It's moonshine time as the stuffed animals are continuing to do shows everywhere as Marti Gras is just beginning with a show from the Stuffedgomery Stuffed Animals. #Midnight at Miami - Tropical sunshine for the stuffed animals' next show. Chilling out with lemonade and performing. #Streets of Cincinnati - In the mean streets of Cincinnati, Ohio, the stuffed animals put on an awesome show just in time for Black-eyed Jake's birthday! #City of New York - The stuffed animals get to singing once they reach New York City. It's all Broadway and skyscrapers for the traveling Stuffed Animal Show especially with the show in Radio City Music Hall. #Loving London - The show tour takes to Europe where they visit the United Kingdom. After the tea break, it's no time for teatime because the stuffed animals' performance is getting started. #Pictures of Paris - The City of Love is upon the stuffed animals when their tour takes to Paris, France. Croissants, crepes and cheese for everyone as they take their show to the Louvre Museum where the new stuffed animals meet B.B.'s father. #When in Rome - Delicious pasta and pizza await the stuffed animals in Rome, Italy. The stuffed animals take their show to the ruins of the Colosseum. #Snowy Moscow - Stroganoff and borscht await the stuffed animals as they arrive in super cold weather in Moscow, Russia. But the show must go on... #Diving in Dubai - The stuffed animals take their show from Europe to the United Arab Emirates. Their stop is Dubai, one of the largest cities in the UAE, the show takes place inside the tallest skyscraper in the world, the Burj Khalifa. #Skyline of Shanghai - After touring the UAE, the stuffed animals' tour takes to Asia. But there are two tours in China, first performing in the largest city, Shanghai. #The Great Wall in Beijing - The stuffed animals then tour in the capital of China, Beijing. It is also Tito's hometown so he shows him the Chinese cuisine and the Great Wall of China which the show takes place. It's a long ride for the stuffed animals! #Tour of Tokyo - After two tours in China, the stuffed animals take it to Tokyo, Japan. Anime and ramen await the stuffed animals as the show takes place in the Tokyo Mall in front of the 59-foot-tall Gundam robot. #Opera in Sydney - At the last stop of the stuffed animals' world road trip, Bedtime Bear shows them Sydney before performing an opera show in the Sydney Opera House to send everyone home happy. #Home is Where the Heart Is - The stuffed animals return to Stuffedgomery after a long world road trip. #Gobbles in the Garden - As a returned favor for having him join the Stuffed Animal Show, Gobbles decides to help the stuffed animals in the Stuffedgomery Garden. #Saint Patrick's Day - It is Saint Patrick's Day on the Stuffed Animal Show. #Woodpecker Willis - A stuffed woodpecker named Willis joins the Beak Club and the Stuffed Animal Show. #The Mystery of Stuffedgomery - Milo discovers a mysterious time machine in the woods of Stuffing Harvest and tries to show the stuffed animals and they are all sucked in. Characters Introduced *Willis Woodpecker *Shamrock McCarthy *Valentina Rossi Trivia *Episodes 3-21 are a shout out to the Interviews. Category:Seasons